


Bound

by Otildeo (rattael)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Beads, Bondage, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, Bottom Erwin Week 2017, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattael/pseuds/Otildeo
Summary: A kitchen isn't just a kitchen, especially if the one in your partner's apartment has an iron ring sticking out of the wall for some unknown reason.Neither Erwin nor Levi are complaining, though.





	

 

“You like being spread open like this, don’t you?”

Erwin shivered against Levi as he pressed close, breath tickling Erwin’s ear. The ropes -- looped and knotted through the iron ring set into the kitchen wall -- forced Erwin’s legs to stay up and open. With his hands tied behind his back, he was at Levi’s mercy.

“I--” Erwin’s words were cut off by a sharp gasp as Levi tugged at the loop coming out of his entrance. The anal beads inside of him shifted and rubbed ever so slightly against his prostate, causing his cock to jerk. “--yes. Very... very much so.”

His honesty was rewarded with a sharp tug, and he cried out as the largest bead slid out with a wet pop. A bit of lube dribbled down and onto the towel under his hips, mixed with the trail of precum dripping from the tip of his cock. God, he wanted more stimulation now. He wanted--

He wanted--

He whined when Levi firmly pushed the bead back into him, driving the string of beads deep into him again. No, this isn’t what he wanted. Not quite. He wasn’t given much room to think, though, as Levi started to -- there was no other word for it -- fuck him with the beads, driving the string into him each time with the same force he’d use with his cock. Erwin’s entrance felt stretched and abused and oh-so-pleasantly burning as it was forced to open and close and open and close again and again over that large, overbearing bead, until he wasn’t sure if he could even close his hole properly anymore--

“Levi, Levi, please--”

“Please?” Erwin barely registered the small smirk on Levi’s face -- what a handsome, horrible face -- right before he gave the beads a firm pull and sent them popping out of Erwin one after another. Instinctively, Erwin clamped down on the beads, which only intensified the friction. He arched his back and spurted a bit more precum, the beads all gliding past his prostate in a long, long moment and nearly sending him over the edge.

“Please?” Levi repeated, stepping back. His expression had turned back into its stony default, as if he was assessing Erwin’s state. Distantly, Erwin mused that he must have been quite the sight -- body twitching, cock dripping, legs straining, hole blinking, and all but presenting to Levi in welcome. A stark difference from his usual, composed demeanor, fitting for the small businessowner he is.

Pride be damned, Erwin spread his legs as far as his body and his bonds would let him, giving Levi a fuller view of his desperate state. God, if his hands were untied he probably would have gone so far as to manually spread his cheeks open.

He felt so, so empty. 

“--Please. Please fuck me.”

Levi was an efficient man. Within seconds, and before Erwin could even register that Levi had moved, Levi was pressed flush against Erwin, bare cock grinding down on Erwin’s own. The friction was so, so good, and Erwin was afraid that it would be too much too soon, but it was gone as quick as it came. Levi guided the tip of his cock down, stroking Erwin’s perineum and earning him a groan, before settling right at Erwin’s entrance. At that moment, Erwin became lucidly aware of how Levi has such easy access to such an intimate part of him, and that he wouldn’t be able to close his legs even if he wanted to--

_But why wouldn’t he want to?_

In one quick stroke, Levi thrust into Erwin, interrupting whatever thought he had. He was girthy, wider than even the widest point on those anal beads, and Erwin reveled in that familiar, familiar stretch. He let out a long breath -- in relief, and to steady himself -- and barely composed himself before Levi started fucking him in earnest. 

It didn’t take long for either of them to climax. Erwin, already keyed up to his limit, came almost as soon as Levi’s cock brushed against his prostate, sending stars to his vision and his body over the edge. He came longer than he ever had, his pleasure only heightened when he felt Levi’s thrusts stutter. He released his cum deep inside of him, and then braced himself on the counter before he could collapse onto Erwin.

They stayed like that for a while, Erwin’s hole twitching around Levi’s spent cock, until Levi decided their sweat was making them stick a bit too much and finally moved back. He cleaned them up in silence, dabbing a wet towel across Erwin’s stomach as Erwin regained his wits, somewhat coming down from the high. Frankly, at the moment he wasn’t sure if he’d ever come down from that high. His thoughts were interrupted when, in the middle of untying Erwin’s thighs, Levi spoke.

“...that didn’t fail horrifically. Next week?”

Erwin didn’t hesitate.

“Most certainly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I write at normal hours of the day? This is terribly unbeta'd and I'm terribly tired.
> 
> Tumblr version at http://otildeo.tumblr.com/post/159370395081/


End file.
